The present invention relates to a process and device for metering communication tariffs in communication networks.
In analog communication, communication tariffing processes have been used. These processes offer the possibility of using prices to control the traffic in the network. Thus, for example, so-called xe2x80x9cmoonlight tariffsxe2x80x9d were used in the eighties; these employ a rigid tariff structure subdivided into just a few tariff groups. Although, in principle, these processes provide the possibility of using prices to control the traffic, they only permit a very rudimentary form of traffic control, because the division into defined, time-dependent price groups does not take account of the actual line load. Recently, methods have become known which make it possible to measure the telephone habits of individuals or of groups of people in a relatively simple manner. For example, profiles of customers"" phoning habits can be produced. So-called call behavior analysis methods make it possible for such profiles to be determined using measuring techniques and to generate them by evaluating measuring results. In xe2x80x9ctelekom/praxisxe2x80x9d, no. 9/96, vol. 73, a so-called call behavior analysis (CBA) system created by the firm Hewlett-Packard is described by John Taylor in an article entitled xe2x80x9cCall Behavior Analysisxe2x80x9d on pages 39 and 40.
British Patent Application No. GB-A-2 265 522 describes a system for registering hand-held cordless telephones used in mobile communications systems via an air interface. The system has an exchange, which is part of a PSTN-Public Switched Telephone Network, and, additionally, terminals of a communication network, and is linked via connections and lines to a computer unit for charge units. This system is intended to enable wireless telephones to handle prepaid communication connections. For this purpose, relevant data, together with the registration data, are transmitted to the hand-held unit. To calculate prices, the system measures the consumed charge units and subtracts them from the stored credit amount. Thus, this system is also based on conventional charge units and does not take into consideration the possibilities offered by digital technology for measuring transmitted volumes of information in a volume-specific manner. Moreover, no methods are given for calculating usage charges as flat rates.
In the system, each terminal is equipped via lines with a communication meter, which is read off either automatically using telemetry or, when prompted, by the customer.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a process and a system and/or circuit arrangement for administratively optimized tariffing in analog and digitized communication networks, which will take into consideration information about communication behavior and render possible specific user-related average call times per unit time/transmitted data volumes per unit time, and calculate a flat-rate amount for the individual customer or for groups of customers, which then becomes the basis for billing over an extended period of time.
In a process according to the present invention, the actual data communication charges are continually recorded. In addition, all call data is generally documented and stored or archived for a defined period of time. The basis for the process for administratively optimized communication tariffing is the average specific volume of charges per unit of time for each individual telecommunication customer. This average charge is fixed as a specific flat-rate amount, and an adjustment is made, annually for example, with the aid of software, with respect to the actually incurred charges, and accounts are automatically reconciled. Each year, for example, the flat-rate amount is automatically checked for correctness and, when required, adapted by the system to the current conditions. The process and system described here make it possible to economize substantially in terms of materials and administrative effort and, at the same time, to improve customer service by providing an easily understood rendering of accounts. Specific user-related average call times per unit time can be derived from available long-term or easily obtainable information about the communication habits of both individual customers, as well as of groups of customers. As an alternative to determining the call duration, it is generally quite possible in digital networks to measure the data volume transferred per unit of time (such as in megabytes per day, or the like). Consequently, a volume-specific quantity is available to measure the customer""s network usage. The individual volumetric values are directly available at the output of the particular A/D converter in the case of individual devices. By measuring the telephone habits of individuals or of groups of people, one is able to create profiles of customers"" phoning habits; and so-called telephone behavior analysis methods make it possible for such profiles to be determined using measuring techniques and to generate them by evaluating measuring results, as described, for example, by John Taylor in issue 9/96, vol. 73 of xe2x80x9ctelekom/praxisxe2x80x9d, on pages 39 and 40. These individual communication profiles are used to automatically determine, with the aid of a computer, average, individual cost profiles which are converted, in turn, into invoice amounts, calculated at the flat rate, at bimonthly, monthly or quarterly intervals with a periodic fine adjustment or precise reconciliation to actually incurred charges. The individual usage data is stored as internal-system data and is used as the basis for precisely reconciling and for fixing the long-term average charge values calculated as flat-rates. These average values, calculated as flat rates, are invoiced to communication-service users, for example, as bimonthly invoices over a one-year period. Since any differential amounts derived from the fine adjustment may be credits or debits, these can be set directly off of future usage charges or debits. In the case of new customers, the fine adjustment is carried out for a defined introductory period to verify the initially calculated flat-rates. If the resulting differential amount remains within a target sector of x percent of the exact value of the usage charge, the flat rates calculated are classified as correct and are fixed over a long term, for example for one year. With this flat-rate billing method, no invoices whatsoever need to be sent, resulting in huge savings for service providers such as Deutsche Telekom AG, which issues more than 40 million invoices for telecommunication services every month. The only exact invoice is produced by calculating the difference between measured values and estimated values in the form of an annual settling of accounts, such calculation being used for the fine adjustment at the end of a flat-rate billing period.